


I won’t hurt you

by Scottsjackdaniels



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Repressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottsjackdaniels/pseuds/Scottsjackdaniels
Summary: Dennis loves Charlie, but it’s not something he says. He only shows his affection once in awhile when Charlie needs him.





	I won’t hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I really love the relationship between Dennis and Charlie and the way Dennis can calm Charlie down. I wanted to write a little bit about how they would interact, because I sometimes think Dennis really cares about Charlie and that he’s not heartless.

“Charlie. Charlie, come on, stay with me, buddy,” Dennis yelled as he grasped onto his best friend’s shoulders, steadying him. The smell of an aerosol can filled the room and there were multiple pills scattered on the floor. Charlie was conscious but only because Dennis was shaking him when his eyelids would droop down. 

“Charlie, did you take these pills?” Dennis asked. He had never seen Charlie like this before. Yeah, the guy acted crazy sometimes, but he never saw him taking pills, and he had no idea what they were. Dennis was panicking at this point trying to make sure that Charlie wasn’t going to overdose on whatever he took.

Charlie shook his head. “I was gonna, but I didn't,” he slurred slightly. “Sorry, Dennis.” Charlie frowned and nuzzled his head into his friend’s neck. 

“Are you sure you didn’t take any,” Dennis questioned.

“Yeah, they fell in the lava,” he muffled against Dennis’ shoulder. 

“What?”

Charlie moved back from the comfort of Dennis and looked down at the floor and pointed lazily. “Yeah, in the lava,” he clarified.

Dennis smiled at the fact that Charlie really thought the floor turned into lava and he finally calmed down when he started believing that Charlie was just high and not going to overdose. He let go of Charlie’s shoulders and ran his fingers through his own hair and let out a deep breath. He started to rise off the couch when hands pulled him back down. 

“Hey, careful. The- the lava is really hot, Dennis,” Charlie said, holding the man’s hand in both of his. “You better stay here for now.”

Dennis smirked and nodded. “Okay, I don’t think I wanna be burned alive today, so I'll stay.”

Charlie leaned into Dennis again wanting the warmth from him since he didn’t have a very good heating system in his apartment. Or a very good anything in his apartment for that matter.

It was only a few minutes until Charlie fell asleep against his chest. Dennis placed a hand on Charlie's cheek feeling his friend's breath against his wrist. He stayed awake for a few more hours making sure that Charlie was really okay, and he eventually fell asleep with Charlie breathing against his neck and his hands wrapped around the other.


End file.
